Love At First Ask
by Wintercat1
Summary: Edd is in his sophomore year and is a tumblr boy, then one day he gets an ask from a mister "NiceAndRed" and they become close online friends, but they never guessed that they where much closer to eachother than they thought...(Sorry for the sucky summary ) Kevedd Rated T because of reasons.
1. Chapter 1

It was sophomore year; a lot has changed since those innocent days in the cul-de-sac. The eds still talked at times, if only small chats in the hallway, but other than that they all went their separate ways. Eddy started working at clothing store to get some money instead of scamming the kids, since that was obviously getting him nowhere. Ed found his true calling, that being art (who would have known that all those stupid comics could have taught him something?) and now is considered the "Art God" of the school for his various...interesting paintings and drawings.

Edd, however, did not change all that much. He was still a bit of a clean freak, still had amazing grades, and still wore his old black hat. In fact the only thing that had changed is that, believe it or not, he had actually become _less _social. He ate lunch alone in a small corner of the cafeteria, and made no effort to talk to others unless instructed to. Also because of this, and the fact that at some point he started wearing mostly dark clothing, he was known as the schools "Lonely emo boy". The raven haired boy even noticed when he started to become like this, but he did not care, he saw no need to talk to others unless it was on Tumblr.

Yes, you heard me right; Edd found the site at the beginning of his freshmen year and quickly became addicted. He found the whole "Shipping" thing to be so much fun, and loved to meet and talk to people with the same opinions and hobby's as he did, but he did not become a full-fledged Tumblr zombie until he discovered fan fiction. Oh how Eddward loved to read and write this crap, and he got many followers because of it.

The only person in the outside world he was remotely interested in was Kevin. Kevin had grown a good foot (maybe even more) taller and got some muscle on his bones, not to mention traded out his bike for a sleek black motor cycle. Edd found him interesting, even though he was on the football team and could easily rule the school and be one of your everyday jock bullies, he did not. In fact, even though he was popular, he only hung out with a few friends, Nazz, (who had grown into a pretty tom-boy) Rolf, (who was still the same except bulkier) and Nat.(whom as far as edd could tell was a harmless pervert)

Edd walked into his house with a sigh. Today had been rough. The bullies, who usually overlook him, from lack of charisma, found him in the hallway and dumped his stuff on the ground, along with giving him some insulting word, such as "fag" "Fairy" and "Satan worshiper". Honestly he was appalled by the lack of good insults these days, he knew they weren't the best in literature, (Or any subject for that matter) but couldn't they be a little more creative? Then at the last period of the day, he got up to answer the teachers question and someone threw a book at his head. Luckily these neanderthals don't read very thick books or he could have been really hurt. The thin book did, however, leave a nice bump on the side of his head.

Eddward went to his room, where his previous laptop was, and posted his daily happenings on Tumblr. Then he noticed that he actually had something in his ask box. After being a little giddy about it he opened the envelope icon to see who asked him what.

_NiceAndRed asked you:_

_Hey, you should not let those jerks get you down, by the way, love you profile picture :)_

Edd smiled and took a look at what his profile picture was, because he changes it quite a lot. Right now it was a picture of Kirk and Spock cuddling, one of his many ships. He decided to reply:

**Why thank you, Im not down actually, just a little pevved. Oh, and do you ship Kirk/Spock too?**

He got a reply within a few minutes.

_Yeah, I mean who wouldn't? Did you see how they were looking at each other in that last movie? It was like they wanted people to ship it._

Edd could not believe someone had thought the exact same thing that he had been thinking throughout the entirety of that movie.

**Oh gosh, I'm so happy I was not the only one who thought so! By the way, may I ask about your user name, I get the "nice" part, but what does red have to do with you?**

The raven haired boy just could not come up with an answer for this on his own

_I'm a red head smarty pants, and proud of it, lol. what about you mister "JimTheAmazingCactus"?_

**I just so happen to have named my account after my beloved cactus Jim.**

_Wow,thats just epic, your a cool dude man._

Bookworm cringed at his word choice and grammar.

**Why thank you, I also consider you a "Cool dude man" but would rather just say you are a nice person to talk to.**

'Being sarcastic is just too much fun'.

_Whatever dude, so what else do you ship?_

They went on like that for the rest of the night, neither knowing that they were talking to a boy just across the street...

A/N I just thought this would be a cool thing to do, please review and all that jazz if you liked it. Also this is not a one shot. I repeat NOT A ONESHOT. I own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin yawned, "Man I'm tired!" he exclaimed. He, Rolf, and nazz were all eating lunch together. Nazz looks over at him.

"Whats wrong Kev? Up all night watching porn?" She laughed, oviously jokeing, Kevin rools his eyes.

"Haha, no. I had to finish that damn english report." He lied. In actuality he was up all night chatting with this awesome guy on tumblr. Yeah, he knew Tumblr was for super nerds, but he didn't care, he liked it. The guy he was talking to had a lot of the same ships as he did, even that weird Sulu and Checov ship from star trek (god Kevin loves his star trek". He knew it was a funky thing to ship, but hey, shippers gonna ship. They ended up talking till three am, not just about ships but life. "JimTheAmazingCactus" told kevin a lot about himself, like how he got bullied a lot,got good grades, loved the orange gummy bears, and loves DC comic books. Kevin also ended up telling him a lot of things about himself too, like how he was a jock, loved coffee, hates bitter coffee, and found the movie Titanic too sad to watch.

"Right, you actually doing your home work? Its more likely that you were braiding your pet unicorns hair." Nazz said, cracking herself up. Rolf smiled.

"Yes, even more likely you were kicking hay into wonderland, aye?" Rolf did alwas have his own weird sense of humor. The red head put on a fake sad face.

"Is it really that unbeleivable that I would actually do my home work?" He pouted, "Guys, Im insulted." out of no where a blue haired boy jumped on kevins back.

"What? Your insulted and I had nothing to do with it? Thats new." Nat snickered as Kevin threw him off his back. His friends began to talk amungst themselves, and Kevin gazed over to the coner of the lunchroom where a cute little dork happened to sit. It is true, Kevin had a crush on the school "emo boy", he had for a while now, he was not sure when these feelings started, but he knew it was too late to go back now. Although, kevin got distracted from his gawking at the skinny boy when he noticed a few of his team mates from football walking twords the young boy. 'Well that can't mean anything but trouble...' Kevin thought as his heart sank at the idea of the people he practiced with every day beating up that poor, defencless cutie.

The jocks crouded around the black hatted boys table, Kev knew they would not beat him up in here, too many teachers and witnesses, but he could faintly hear the hurtful names those knuckle-heads were throwing at him. Kevin forced himself to look away and ignore the words. Of course he would rather go march over there and give those bullys a peice of his mind, but he couldn't risk it. If the guys on the team start to hate him they might try to get him kicked off the team, and considering kev is bearly passing most of his classes, football is the only way he can get into a good collage.

He felt releived when the jocks walked away from his table, the poor kid look petrified. Kevin felt a pang of guilt in his gut. He sighed and looked over at his friends who were goofing around amoungst themselves, they wouldn't notice if he left for a moment. The less gerky of all the jocks stood up and walked over to the sad boy in the corner of the room. When he got close enough to be standing right in front of the table Edd did not seem to notice him, so Kev spoke up.

"Hey dork?" he said the insult of sorts in a soft tone, in an attempt not to spook the boy, but it did not seem to work because the fragile figure flinched beneath his large black hoodie any way. Slowly the small figure looked up from his table and up to Kevin. Once his eyes hit Barr's face there was a look of releif, and then...shyness?

"O-oh, hello kevin, a-are you in need of some thing I c-can help you with?" The boy cutely stuttered out, avoiding Kevins stunning forest green eyes. Kevin smiled at the adorablness of the the in front of him and sat down in the chair in front of Edd.

"Sorry if my team mates upset you, I know they are all a bunch of dicks." Double D looked a little suprised at kevins language and the sudden apology but smiled gently.

"Its okay, It happens every now and then, but thank you for the kind words." Kevin looked a little distaught at the pale young mans words.

"No." Kevin said simply, the word itself confusing Edd.

"Wh-what do you mean, n-"

"No, it is not 'Okay' for them to do that." Kevin said with a serious and concerned expression as he looked into the boys dark blue eyrisus. Double D's face flushed as the bell rang and Kevin got up from the chair he had been sitting in.

"See you later Double D." He said as he waved goodbye, walking to the door, Leaving a very confused, stuned Edd to sit there and try not to stare at the fit teens ass as he walked away.

As kevin walked away from Edd and over to his rambunctous group of friend he could feel his cheeks heat up. Never had he realised how amazingly beautiful Edd was untill he saw him up close like that. His pale skin and dark clothes make his magnificent blue eyes stand out even more. Even though a tad embaressed the red hatted boy was glad he could lift his crushes feelings, if even only a tiny bit.

When he got back to his three weirdos Nazz was the first one to see him.

"And where have you been mister 'I can leave without telling any body'?" The freakle faced jock put on a coy smile.

"Just chatting with some one, what are you any way, my keeper?" Nazz grinned like she had just won a jackpot.

"Oh, why getting so defencive Kevy boy? Flirting with a girly?" She says like a ten year old.

"Now why would I need another punk ass feamale around to boss me around, hmm?" He taunted. Nazz could sense she was not gonna get any thing out of the brat and turned to talk with nat, but Rolf knew what had happened. He was not as stupid as every one made him out to be. The blueish-black haired boy noticed when Kevin went to cheer up the smart ed boy, and knew that there had to have been something to it. Fortunatly he decided to keep it to himself for the time being.

When Kevin gets home he can not wait to get to Tumblr and talk to Jim, (Which is the nickname he has given "JimTheAmazingCactus") while he was looking through google images during class he had found this awesome picture of a ton of orange gummy bears placed to look like the star fleet insignia. After he walks into his living room, he kicks his shoes off and tosses his backpack on the couch, then he walks into the kitchen for a snack. He makes a new pot of coffee and grabs a box of pocky, "God," He thought, "If any one caught me with this girly ass snack Id be a laughing stock."

Kevin hears the coffee pot beep and pours himself a mug with vanilla creamer. "Ok, all set, now Im all set for an afternoon of blogging, and maybe Ill order a pizza later, and then some cookies. Its a good thing I play sports or I'd turn into a total fat lug"(A/N I have absolutly nothing agenst overweiht people, I just feel like it is some thing kevin would say) and with that last thought he ran up stairs to his room and logged on tumblr to find that Jim had already messaged him.

**Hello red, how was your day?**

Kevin smiled and took a sip of coffee.

_It was alright, I got chewed out by my science teacher for my test scores, but thats pretty normal_

**Well that is hardly exeptable! You should take your studies more seriously! Oh, oopsies there, did not mean to give you a hard time.**

Kevin rolled his eyes, almost forgetting the other boy could not see him.

_naw, its ok man, I know I should, Im just not that smart_

**Well not with that attitude your not :3**

_Well, any way, how was your day smarty pants?_

**It went pretty well for the most part, mostly just sitting through my classes and taking notes.**

_what do you mean"for the most part"? did something happen?_

**Just a few bullies throwing names is all, but you know, sticks and stones and all that jazz, besides one of my friends cheered me up, so I'm fine now.**

Kevin was tempted to tell Jim about his encounter with Edd but decided agenst it.

_Well thats good man, nice to know you have good friends._

**Yeah, any way, pick a number from one to ten.**

_Why...?_

**Just do it please.**

_Ok, three._

Kevin was a little confused but went with it.

**Three...Okay, whats your faveorite animal?**

_Hmmm, good question, Im gonna go with bears, them things are cool, you?_

**I have a fondness to merecats, don't know why, I just think their cute.**

They went on like that for a solid five hours till Jim said he had to do his home work and bid Kevin a good night. Kevin leaned back in his chair and looked out his window, just across the street he could see into Edd's window and see that he was working on some work of sorts.

"Man, that guy is such a busy body." He thought aloud and smiled. Kevin went back to his computer and blogged for another two hours till he decided he needed some sleep. The red head fell asleep looking at his winow over into Edd's, who had gone to sleep at some point, and thought one final thought before he drifted into a peacful slumber: "I wonder if I'll get to talk to him again tommrrow?"


	3. Chapter 3

A week has passed since Edd and Kevins last encounter, the encounter that kept replaying itself in Edd's mind, and every time he did so he felt a little happier, along with a little more confused. "Why would he try to cheer me up?" he asked himself, "Was it part of a bet? Did he mean anything by it? Why does he care if I'm sad? Does he care? Was he just being nice? Maybe Kevin is actually just a very compassionate person..." Eddward let his mind drift on his way home, unfortunately, that meant that he did not notice a big rock in the middle of the sidewalk, just waiting for some unsuspecting young man to trip over it.

Edd did indeed trip over that horribly place boulder, and would have landed on his face, that, however, would have been luckier than what actually happened. What happened was ten times more embarrassing. Eddward had managed to trip and topple someone down with him who happened to be walking in the opposite direction. The raven haired boy gasped out a few apologies and raised his head off of the toned, broad chest he had fallen on, only to see that the person whom he had pushed down was the one whom had been dominating his thoughts throughout the week.

"What the...-" Kevin stopped short as he saw Double D practically sitting on him, and being a healthy young man willed his body (you know, below the equator) not to react, because man would that be an awkward situation, but before he could say or do anything the dainty boy stammered up from where he had been and fell back on his butt, that'll be sore later.

"W-why I'm s-so sorry K-Kevin," he stuttered out, standing up with shaking legs, "I-I suppose I was not paying m-much attention to where I had been going, m-my sincerest apologies." Kevin, whom now had gotten back on his feet, smirked slightly down at the teen.

"No problem man, things happen." Edd seemed to get less tense at his words.

"Are you okay? You are not hurt are you?"Edd asks his usual worried self. Kevin smiles, thinking about polite he always is, he reminds Kevin of Spock in a way. Smart, logical, and have a non-canon relationship with a stud.

"No I'm fine dude, just try to pay attention when you're walking next time." Kev chuckles, picturing Edd with pointy ears and Vulcan eyebrows. Eddward gives an amused smile but tilts his head in confusion.

"Is something humorous?" He asks, thinking that it's a bit cute how he just starts to chuckle to himself like that. Kev thought of telling him the truth for a moment, you know, "Oh nothing, just picturing you as Spock, you know that emotionless alien with pointy ears?" but decided not to, thinking it might offend him in some way.

"Nothin, just though it was kinda funny ya know? You tripping and falling on me like that, feels kinda like a beginning to a bad rom com." He explains, making himself laugh some more at his poor lie. Then Kevin notices a little noise under his loud laughter. Giggling. Tiny little giggles like a baby would make. He looked down ("Man Edd used to be so tall, now he is like six inches shorter than me") and saw what might have been the cutest thing he had seen in his teenage life. Edd, with a small smile on his face, dainty hand covering his mouth as those little baby giggles escape his pale lips. Kevin had now stopped laughing and was kind of just standing there staring at him with a sideways grin, which he only realized he was doing when Edd stopped giggling and looked at the ground with a nervous smile and a slight pink tint across his pale cheeks.

"Well, it has been nice talking Kevin, and sorry for knocking you over, but I must be getting back home now, plenty of school work to do." Double D said, now beginning to walk around Kevin.

"Yeah, see ya later dorky!" he called back at him, once he finally got his head out of the clouds and registered what he had said an was now walking away.

Edd didn't even log on to Tumblr when he got home, oh no, thoughts where too rapidly going through his mind at that moment to even think of it. Thoughts like "Was that flirting? Was he flirting with me? No, I must be mistaken." And "Oh gosh he is so good looking. I could see part of his stomach when his hoodie rode up. Golly I hope my face was not as red as it felt." And a bunk of other questions that would remain answerless for now. Double dork just went up to his room, flopped down on his bed and let these thoughts flood his mind into sleep (Without even doing his homework!).

_Edd was sitting in a dark hole, not too deep, but he did not have the will to pick himself out of it. People where everywhere around the dark hole, pointing, laughing, yelling names and derogatory terms. He felt himself grow weary, a pit in his stomach filling with sadness. That's when he began to cry, he balled his eyes out for what felt like hours as the strangers laughed at him, until he was nearly swimming in the pit filled up with his tears. Suddenly the voices got quieter and all he could hear was a voice that sounded like_ _warm milk and honey, confidently saying reassuring words._

_"Its okay dork, everything gonna be all right." Edd looked up out of the pit to see Kevin, kneeling ther__e, hand extended to help him up. His red hair sparkling in the warm sunlight, endearing smile split across his face. Slowly but surely Edd reached up for the hand, gently grabbing it, as if he thought Kevin was merely a mirage and his hand would go right through him. The red head got a firm hold on his hand and yanked him out of the pit of tears. _

_ "I got you." He whispered to Edward, pulling him close, hugging him to his chest. Edd confidently wrapped his arms around him. Now they were falling. They were no longer on solid ground; they were falling from the sky in each other's arms. He knew he should be panicking, but he didn't. He couldn't. He was so at ease in Kevin's arms. He felt safe, warm, and an unusual feeling of being loved. It made his heart swell, made him want to cry again. But not tears of sadness, no, but tears of joy._

_Ring ring ring._

Edd woke up, cracking open his eyes, wounding what reached sound had pulled him out of that blissful dream.

_Ring ring ring._

Edd knew that sound, rarely he heard it, but he definitely knew it.

_Ring ring rin-_

He tore the land line phone from it's receiver, answering it with a groggy "Hello?"

"Hello Edward dearie, are you okay? You sound a bit horse." The woman said on the other line.

"No Mother, I was just sleeping." He smiled and rubbed his sleep fogged eyes.

"Why were you sleeping at seven? Have you been sleeping right?" 'No, I have been on Tumblr since four am.'

"I have been sleeping fine, it was just a long day, so to say." Edd said, "Is something wrong mother? Why are you calling?" It is not that he did not like talking to his parents, but they said they would only call the land line if it was an emergency.

"Oh yes, you did not answer your cell phone when I called, but I just wanted to tell you that me and your Father will be coming home in a few weeks for thanksgiving!" She said rather excitedly. Edd smiled to himself, his parents were always out on business trips, not that he minded much, and when they came back they would tell him wondrous stories about the various countries they traveled to.

"Why that is wonderful mother! I can't wait to see you both!"

"Neither can, and we will be home for two weeks this time instead of just one." They then went on for a while about how their lives had been going, Edd making his sound a bit more appealing than it actually was. When he hung up the phone he was so ecstatic about his parents coming home that he forgot how flustered he had been about his encounter with Kevin that he hopped right on Tumblr to tell red about it. A message was already waiting for him when he got there:

_Hey Jim, how have you been?_

He then proceeded to tell Red all about how his parents were coming home, and red in turn told him about a funny game of go fish him and his friends played during lunch. Afterwards they began talking about the new season of Supernatural, neither speaking about how they had ran into their crush. Why? It's actually quite funny, neither wanted the other to feel bad about not getting anywhere with their love interest.


End file.
